The new beginning
by cutekitty98
Summary: Lucy quits the team...Lucy quits the quild...Lucy becomes stronger...Will lucy meet her long lost friend or will she be left along will lucy become stronger or will she return weaker than before will for ever forgive team natsu? *sorry not good at summary I restarted haha*
1. Chapter 1

Kitty. Hey guys hope you like but i though i would tell you something some times when i update my words go byebye i dont know why but sorry R&R!

Lucys pov

"I quite." I dont really know how this little talk came out like this but i did and i really dont care some people thought i would cry or scream or cry some more but no i did nothing but sit there while they told me how weak i was,i just sat there while thet beat me down with there mean they just say it with two or three words 'your weak' or 'quite the team' maybe they could have said 'we all hate you' but here i am guiteing the team like they wanted because im weak because they dont need me.I will show them i will make them think twich before they call me weak again "I will quite your pethice team but not only your team but this guild!" I will show them

In masters office

I cant belive them them they look so not sorry why, why would they say that they dont care natsu of all people he is the one who brought me here he is the one who said fairy tail never gives up one of there own such a lie the only one who has not given up is Master,Juvia,levy and Wendy maybe Mirajane but she is always talking to nock here i am the masters office tring not to cry my eyes out i guess this would be hard to tell master him self that i guilt the guild i wounder if he will cry maybe "come in child" here i go to my fate. "Master i need to talk with you" *lots of dialog sorry* "yes Lucy what can i do for you" "I wa-want to quite the q-qu-quild" i said it wrong i was suposed to say is strong and not weak but he just stares at me with big eyes "but lucy Fairy Tail is your home why in the world would you want to quit?" He does not understand anything he does not see how others treat me since that happened they all look down on me thinking im weak its not like i meant to "NO ITS NOT DONT YOU SEE HOW THEY TREAT ME" see all he does is look i want to get this over with so i can move on "L-Lucy what do you mean please explain" i guess its the only way to quite is to tell what had happened that day.

Flashback 6 mouths before

The wind blew strongly against the walls of Fire they thought Lucy would run like they told her but no she wanted to stay she thought it was so beautyfull that she did not see the hit comeing she would have blocked it by herself if she saw it but she didnt see the members of the team saw the beam coming straght for her they look so dead like they seen a goust rise from the dead she just looked so beautyfull with the light on her face that they could have sworn they saw Mika the fairy angle *made her up but you will learn more about her later*. And then it all disappered light was gone, lucy was gone *not dead lol* they all faught for there life because for some reason they where weaker and they blamed Lucy for it they thought she was dead yet they still blamed was not dead but she was hurt she was cring like a angle and screaming like a devil they never would have thought that,that was Lucy so they fought her and tried to kill her yes he was in side the beast they used her as a trap they traped Team they had cut the beast open Lucy stopped screaming she stopped cring she fell and the monsters got away the wind stopped blowing the fire went out it was silent they where all shocked that they had been hitting and beating Lucy while the real monster got away that was when they thought of her as a burden as a weak member of fairy tail they still blamed her as she fell to the ground fely weak lucy felt like she was dead and soon gray and natsu picked her up and went on there ways with a discusted look on there faces every time they look at her she felt betraded she felt sad she felt sick because of how they reminded her of how her father looked at her she felt pain lots and lots of pain.

end of flashback in masters office

"That is what they did to me they blamed everthing on me how whould you feel if the ones who told you they would never blame you blamed you huh" "Lucy my child" Master had a very mad face he hated the idea of anyone hurting one of his own child so she was willing to let go so she could sore throw the great sky like mika would have been able too. "You may go...but you must return at some point to become one with us all again you must promise that Fairy Tail will always be in your heart at lest promise to return safe and unharmed" Lucy look shocked at what the master said he really cared he really wanted her to return, Lucy fell to the ground where she was standing and cried she cries because of the lose of a love because of a lose of a friend because of the lose of a team mate because of the lose of her guild mark...because of the lose of Fairy Tail. After what seemed like hours she got up and wiped the golden tears away and said "Master i will return and return unharmed i promise to return to my quild my home but not untell i become stronger i dont want to hid behind my friends anymore i want to rise to the sky and become one with everyone that is my destiny that is my promise the only thing i ask of you is to try and make them remember what they promised try to make them want me to come home." The master nodded as Lucy felt empty as her pink guild mark was erased and only left her plan white hand the Master hated to see that mark disapper because he knew that it ment she would leave too ever since mika had gone she was the one to open all there heart she had been the one to love the guild not the other way around they should have never let that child go but it was an accident no one new that mika was there on a mission no one knew that she was the the Angle that shined apon Fairy Tail no one new that she was the one that brought all the smiles to Fairy should have remembered her when they said that to Lucy Lucy may never be the Fairy Tail Angle but she was the Fail Tail Queen after about 30 minites master new lucy was gone so he got up and went to the front of the guild he look so serious that he did not have to tell them to shut up they all looked at him with shocked faces he had his head to the ground and once the last whisper was said he rised his head and said "Natsu,Erza,and Gray come with me now!" Natsu looked up from where he was at and could not belive the look on his grapes face the three of them walked with the master untell they made there way to two giant doors with wings of them the doors has gold and blue on it and the wings where pure white Erza looked at the doors as if they where not real she did not want to every go in there again she was too scared and erza never get for Natsu and gray they look like they where about to kill there master and there master could feel them glaring at him but he ignored it and said "why dont you guys go in huh why not say the things you said TO LUCY IN THERE" natsu finally put his head down and said "when. are. we. here. you said no one would have to remember or step foot in there again" Gray too stopped looking at his master and looked down tring to hide his tears from everyone else he remembered thoses doors close like it was yesterday he remembered was he said to her what his good byes was to just listened to what they all said she could not belive he brought them here because Lucy quit the team the master yelled "i brought you hear because of the promise you made this girl can any one of you tell me what it was i think you forgotten so let me reminde you YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER MAKE A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL CRY LIKE YOU DID HER DO YOU REMEMBER NOW" Once there remembered they all fell to the ground cring they all felt bad about what they did to lucy so the made a new promise that day

"when Lucy returnes she will have to meet her huh just so she knows how sorry we are we promise to open those doors for lucy"

i maybe the sintences longer and the chapter longer please R&R and again when i update some of my words go byebye


	2. Chapter 2

you like chapter 2 i think you will and yes i am restating it just thought it was bad but i am still making it a Lucy x Natsu just maybe a little less romance R&R plz!

Lucys pov

Few i got out of there without anyone talking to me for some reason i feel better now that i cried for so long maybe the master did something to take mt pain away i real dont know but i dont care either.I have to find some place to train and become stronger maybe i can go back to the heartifillia house and train i dont think my father would mind and i might get to meet her again i dont really belive she would still be there but she might so here i come father.I wanna get there soon so i dont have to wait that long to return to master but how will i get there fast without using to much money i really dont have that much i guess i forgot to get some on my way out of town."I sommon the to my side!Open the gate of the the little doggy nicholous" *sorry i dont know if that is how you spell it or is that is what plu is called* POOF there now i can talk to my lovely pet plue "well its time we get stronger huh plue" i hope they remember me when i get back or at lest try to make me forgive them but i highly dought they will though "Pun Pun?" Oh thats right i have not told my friends about own plans to get stronger i guess i will tell plue first because he is here now "i forgot to tell you huh well i quite the quild,you know the Fairy Tail quild." "PUN...PUN!?" haha so cute that is why i love him so much, he has so many expressions "ya ya but we are going to return once my plan works out you see i am planing on going home you know since me and my dad have fixed thing up and train while i am there dont you think this is going to be fun?" On we go to get stronger to show them that i am not weak that i can do things on my own with out hiding behind my keys *yet your still going to use them haha* or behind Fairy Tail i just hope things work out the way i want them too.

Masters pov

I still cant belive thoese brats let one of there own go it has been 6 days since she left and they have only been sitting there waiting for her will they find out she ant coming back for a while they might as well live there life and try to regrow that bond everyone here had before that mission Lucy was talking about happened.I dont see what is so wrong so what if they faild the mission there is still tomorrow its not like the world stopped its not like they lost anything they still have each what was that "what have you brats done no-" "flame-brain get your ass down here and fight like a man you can always fly away like a scared little dragon you are" "wanna go ice prinsess i bet i can light your ass on fire and you could but grop your self you perv,stripper,ice prick." ^Sigh^ I guess it wont take long before we have to rebuild the quild again because of thoses two i just hope lucy will be back to calm them down soon or when she gets back we wont we here we will be long gone...IN JAIL thoese stupied brats are going to get me thrown in jail "you brats stop fighting in the guild take it out-side you know what take it in the woods there wont be anyone you can hurt there" there they go god i cant wait tell erza gets back from her mission.

At the heartiffilia house Lucys pov

^Sigh^ I am finally here i cant belive i used to run away from here its so far untill you get to the gate if i knew how far it was when i was little i would have stole a horse or something.I really think this place is pretty it has green grass all over the place and if you look closely you could see a fild of sun flowers with beautiful roses all lined is one place where only me and my father know of that is the most bautifull place, that is my mothers grave once she died my father made all the maids pick every dasiy that was ever planted and plant them think dasiys that shined so bright that not even an angle can look away he thought that at that time the keys would bring her back but after he found out that was not going to happen he darkened him image and closed his heart well on with the furture and forget about the past i am here to train "LUCCCCCY!" haha my trusty maids found out i was here i guess my covers blown "hello i have decided that i would come and train here since this is the biggest place i know is my father here i was going to ask him if that was okay?" I guess they are just so happy that they wont let go ^drags off^ "oh miss lady he is in his study room along with someone he wants you to meet you see he knew you where coming to train so he got you a trainner but i must not tell you so get going." Thats weird i never told him i was coming did i the only person i told was plue its not like he told my father did he, nock nock "come in" ok i cant wait to meet my trainner i hope he will make me stronger with my magic and my hand-to-hand combat.^walks in^ Wow he look younger than he did the last time i seen him i guess he has not been stressted lately but is that the person who is going to train me she looks well she look kind of well she look like a little girl why am i getting trained by a little girl now i am disapponted in myself for thinking i was going to find her before my training was done i guess not. "hello father the maids told me about how you got me a trainner let me introduce myself, my name is Lucy heartiffilia may you introduce yourself " no matter how i look at her she looks so little well not little,little i guess she just looks young thats all "Oh what a sweet little girl you are my name is Mika .D. you may have heard of that name i was named after someone scecial i hope we can get stronger together!" Mika .D. i thought i heard her name before but where i just can put my thume on it and what does the D mean that would probably help me a bit but i wont pry

hope you like this chapter and R&R i dont know if it is longer because i look at it off the app on my phone but i tried to make it more details and longer sentences but know i tried please injoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Kittys Note: Hi guys sorry about not updating in a while i have been busy and my mom had taken my laptop guys are the best i really hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving i know i did maybe a little to much.I will try and update today or tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty:Like i said I am updating yay! I hope you like this it is my first one in a long time R&R i also like all the favs and followers.

Normal pov

As Mika introdused herself Lucys father watched in disbelief at how much older his daughter looked she looked just like his Mika told her wat she would be learner Lucy was a bit confused she did not think she could learn all of that in the little time her master gave her to told her how she would learn to fight hand to hand she also told her how she would learn to use wepons to fight,of course she would never be able to do wat erza can but she would be able to use wepons like was going to be one of the last things she would learn the first was pretty boring she had to get strong like in her arms and legs that was going to be hard for lucy because she would always be the one to fall if asked to stand up in a hand to hand would always to weak to put up a good fight with out her spirits there to catch her when she falls yet they did not mind that is what friends do or that is what she thought before she heard wat natsu had to as they talk it became night time and so that is where there little talk ened lucy never thought to ask about her last name because she had had even forgoten her pain that was caused just a few days ago for some reason this girl seemed so just so fermilar almost like she had know her all this did she know she had she seemed so fermilar because she was lucy could just not put her in a place where she had been sure she had seem many people on her jounery but this girl was speacaly she seemed to know everything.

At fairy tail one month later (i know i am to lazy to write the month)

Everything in Fairy tail was fairly the same as it was before the acsident (?) that team natsu was in sure they where still a little mad about how much they got laught at by sabertooth but they really missed having there one in only shining star would always bring a smile to there faces even if she wanted to cry she would always smile for them she would stand untill she could stand no more sure she would not stand alone she would call a lot of her spirits to help but she was always the one who got the days went on team natsu got better and better they went on missions to pay lucy rent so when she came back she would have a home to sleep eat and bath all where very nervous to bring lucy back into there lives after what they did to her the worst punishment anyone could have evey gave team natsu was the one they where given to reopen already sealed doors.A few years ago before Lucy joined the guild of course there was a little girl that was very strong she was known as 'The Fairy Angle' she too could make anyone smile even if she did not mean she always goes on solo missions that is how she became a S class wizard so fast yes she may be young but she could hold a lot of power in her sma she was on one of her missions she had to take down a dark guild that was running a town full of dark wizards sure that could be hard as hell but she still tried to do this point Erza,Natsu and Gray where on there way to find a bandit that has raped many girl in over one month that bandit just so happened to be in the same town as the dark guild the girl was sopossed to take the three of them got there the place was of course a mess there was dead bodys every where is someone was too see it other then Fairy Tail i bet they would run in fear but as for fairy tail members they went forword to see what had they saw did not make them too happy there was wizards everywhere ready to attack who every came fourth they how every did not know that the magic counsal(?) had already planed on booming the out of no where a girl with two swords came flying in to the room with cuts n scars everywhere she was breathing heavaly and strongly like she was out of breath yet she had not been running she had been Three Fairy tail members has split up to fight off all the wizards but they where soon stopped by a loud voice that yelled "dont you dare still my mission this is my fight stay out of it!" All there of them knew that voice a little two well it was mika the little girl who had gone out and done the impossible become a S-class wizard at only age 10 or 12 she was totally beat up that she could barely stand yet she was still up for a fight...a fight that would soon be her of course did not listen he was too mad because how beat up she looked that he just went and beat all then to the ground yet some hit him others never even landed a hit he was inflamed with fire that at one look u would be able to feel the heat from where u after natsu went on a rampage (?) everyone else was fighting they soon made it down to about hafe of what was there in a little over a hour when the three of them suddenly got a massage from mirajane saying "Natsu Erza Gray u guys need to get out of there now the magic counsal (?) have taken that town into there own ARE GOING TO BLOW IT UP EVEN IF U GUYS ARE STILL THERE GET OUT NOW!" Mirajane almost broke there ear brums by how loud t=she yelled ut that only ment she was serious so after the massage was pasted on to them they turned and told mika about was was going to happen and that they need to leave of course was being stuborn and told them that she would handly the rest and be out in a flash which did not go by natsu as easly as she wished it would he stopped running and yelled at her "MIKA RUN NOW!" At this point all of the wizards where laughing because thay did not no why they whhere running or else they would be running they butts off whitch made mika mad that they where laughing at her and her she looked back to where natsu was standing there was rocks in his place all of them where traped well at leat mika and the last thing natsu saw was the hate in his sisters eyes when she looked at the wizards who where laughing about how they where running away after that everything went dark in his natsu had woken up there was tears in everyones eyes some of relife (?) others of pain and sadness he was even lucky to be alive sure many people where happy to know he made it out okay but others where mad that he never had the chance to take there beloved angle with natsu say the sadness he begain to cry and roar he really wished wat he thought had happened never actrally (?) did "I-it cant be sh-she ant dead -i-is she?" when he asked that all his fears where coming true the only person he had left after lisanna died had died too he had no one left.


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty: Hope you guys like this not many people are re-viewing anymore i want to know if it is good or bad i hope you guys like this i am updating ALL of my storys so it is gonna be a long night casue i have writers block...R&R!

With Lucy,Lucys pov

It has been so long since we started trainning i have got so much stronger or at lest that is what i think i dont know about the others in fairy may still think i am weak they still may think i hid- "stop think bad things they feel bad about what they did i just know it okay when u get back they will be all over u saying sorry." Maybe she is right i mean she maybe young but very murture no matter how smart you are she will always be is why i love her haha she has been a great help you should have seen me at the beginning.

Flashback

"UGE" This is to hard there is no way i can do 50 laps with her on my back she is like HEAVY! How can a girl her age be this heavy and not now it and they all think im heavy wait tell they pick her up."Go faster or you wont get done tell midnight do you hear me" what we are gonna do this until i get it all done i cant believe her first she was all sweet but now she has turned into a devil sent from he**.Why does it feel like she has gotten heavier is she doing something like eating again i wish i could look but she would just zap me with a sord or something."Why do i have to do this" i said without knowing it, opps did not mean to say that out loud "Ahh!" Owwy that hurts why does she do that ever time i say something about the way she trains it is like she gets mad or something "you are at 44 laps 6 more to go,go FASTER." Yes i am finally done now i can fina- "up now 50 push-ups on the dot" w-what nooo "I AM GONNA DIE!"

4 months ago

She has gotten stronger i am proud to see her get stronger now she can open all of her keys but about 4 or 5. I still cant believe she can run 90 laps with ME!? on her back she could barely do 50 with me on her back now she can do 90 WTF. "Mika what are we gonna do today" " hand to hand combat you still need work on that" "can i use weapons or just my hand?" If she uses her hand it would be easier to knock her down but yet she needs to work on she weapons skills i cant choses which one to do "humm lets do weapons so you can learn to use weapon magic."

normal pov

As lucy got into her fighting pose she pulled her hand into the air and then everything went white...once the light went away all you saw was a blond hair girl with black highlights with a HUGE gun that was black and purple it was beautifil even Mika was was shocked that Lucy could use that much power but all that shock went away and there lay Lucy nocked out for using to much magic of course Mika just laughed as she draged her into the house.

2 months ago

"Come on Mika i dont want to be late we might lose the mission if we are i really want to do this one it will let me see my master again" I cant wait the mission we had taken let me go back to magnolia and vist master for a little while i just have to be care full and not walk into team natsu or anyother guild members."Why are you so happy what would happen if you walked into one of the guild members or worse Team Natsu?" Does she always have to point out the problems i have i mean i got a date and she told the guy that i could kick his a** any day,night or day is totally made him run away."Yes i know that i am going to see him at night so no one will be there i will be fine i just need you to go to the guy who wants the missions done and tell him we are doing it." God why does she always have to be so mean she keeps looking at me like dont-come-to-mean-when-you-have-to-cry i mean i have not cried no matter how bad i hurt i have not cried since they abandoned me."Fine by mean lets go"

The night see sees her master

Lucys pov

"I am gonna go now bye mika" whispered lucy as she jumped out the window.I hope he is there maybe then i could tell him how much i have grown.*jumps up to the masters window and nocks once* "H-hello?" asked her master "is anyone there who would be nocking on my window at this time they have to be crazy." Ha so he thinks im crazy maybe i should just open it myself since he clearly ant gonna let me in *opens the window slowly.* "Master, it is me Lucy i have only come to visit i am coming in" why did it get so quite did he pee his pants "L-Lucy is that you i have been worried sick since you left why the HE** have you not sent me a letter or anything telling me your alive huh!?" Wow ant he mad when was the last time he had taken a happy pill god "i did not want anyone knowing where i was at i wanted to be alone with my trainner she has helped me a little that is why i am here i want to tell you all about it."

Masters pov

Is that really why she is back i can tell she wants something eles(?) i just dont know what is it yet "very well go on tell me how much stronger you have gotten" "well to sum it up the key word is a LOT but i want to tell you all the new magic i have learned"Lucy said with a very happy face "Well first i learned more spells to use with my keys i can now use 16 diffrent spells with them,I have also learned water magic but i hardly use is unless i was to i mainly use weapon and my spirits they are the most yes i learned weapon magic that means i can form what ever weapon io want with just one hand or arm how ever you see it ant that cool i can also fight hand to hand very good!"


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty:Hello everyone i am back! Yep and i have come to give you chapter...oh no i forgot but whatever this chapter is i have come to give it to you R&R!

With Master and Lucy (flashback)

"Wow lucy that is great does that mean you will be coming back soon" as lucys master asked that so looked a little scared becasue she did not want to come back to the place that abandoned her in her weak master say the look on her face and felt sad that one of his childreen felt scared to come home "yes that means i will be coming back soon but only when the time is right for me and for my worry my trainner wont keep me forever she said only one year and that year is almost up just a few more mouths but dont forget ur promise to me dont let them hurt me again okay?" The master held a strong and determind face as he looked her in the face and said "they have changed lucy they feel bad about what they did to you i gave team natsu the worst punishment i could have given." Lucy at this point was shocked and kinda mad "you kicked them out of the guild! Why my plan was to show them how strong i was and there you go kickin them out!" Oh course the master laughted until he almost peed his pants "no,no i gave them a diffrent punishment that i can not tell you about at this moment."

Lucys pov

Thank god if he had kicked them out them i would be coming back to nothing just a guild full of people who dont care for anything anymore.I better get going it is almost midnight i cant stay to long or my sent will be on master more than it already was "i better get going im here with my trainner on a mission and i need my sleep can you tell everyone i will be coming home soon and give erza this"

normal pov

Lucy got into a fighting pose as she raised her arm up strongly yet weakly again the white light that could blined anyone came and gone the only thing left behind was lucy and a golden had a red color on it to form fire which means you fight with bravory,it also had a icey gray color that forms ice and water combined that leaves a elegent look to icey gray color stands for how the person fights and how much power they put into the gold...the gold all over the sord stands for how much the person knows about the way they are fighting like how mch knowlege the person holds."Give that to erza and this to gray he will need it" Lucy again got into a pose but this time she was still she did not more she closed her eyes as water and ice mixed and formed a cross over her eyes and say the most it was beautiful when lucy was done she handed her master a neckless that had ice all over it there was water crystals that looked to touch able but they where sealed by for the inside lucy had told him never to open it and that gray would know what to do with it once he say it it was like a ice water maga thing."This goes to gray he will know what to do with it when you give it to him as for natsu i dont want you to give it to him i dont really know how i will give it to him but i will and myself alone no help from you or others whith this i must go i have a mission to get to see you soon!"With this lucy left only to be coming home a few mouths later but of course to her unknowing mind.

The next day with Lucy and mika

"So what did the client say about the mission we are going on" asked lucy she was pretty happy that they got out of the house for a little bit but was sad to say that in publich mika did not really stand out."Well all we have to do is take out some monsters in the north part of fiora okay and the only magic i want you to use if water we need to get ur magic on that he said that the place down in the north is trash and he wants use to fix it up a bit for his mother who died there easy right?"

Lucys pov

Wait the north part of fiora that is where gray lost all his family how sad at lest i can go up there and maybe clean things up a bit maybe even build a house or two i bet that would make him happy.I also think i could stay a few more days and make a little grave yard to- "Lucy dont over think it okay i know that is where gray lost all his family but you cant bring back his parents the only thing you can do is move on and help him move on." I guess she is right but i am still gonna make it nice so that i can ask the client if i could bring gray and juvia up here i think juvia should be with him when he sees it all again after so much time."I know i shpould not over think it but i am still gonna make it nice so that i can bring gray up here to see it once i am done okay?" I dont know why i still care so much about team natsu after all thay did to me i should hate them but i dont i still love them no matter what happenes i will always love i guess we are at the train i just hope iot wont take to long i just cant wait to come home,i mean to Fairy Tail of course "do mind if i get some sleep i was with my master pretty late talking and hardly got any sleep?"Why does she only nod it is like she is thinking to much why did such a young girl think so much she must be really smart or my father would have not let her train me i guess i am really tired i cant even feel my eyes anymore ZZZzzzz

With the guild

As all the guild members so found there way to the guild like they all do there was one huge fight! First gray stepped on erzas cake then natsu caught mirajanes hair on fire then elfman made biska cry which got her boyfriend (sorry idk his name if u have seen all the episodes like me ha u will know who he is) made and he ended up shotting elfman which got lisanna pisses (idk if she was alive in this story but if not she became alive a little while after the 'problem' lol sorry) lissana got in a fight with biska and soon canas beer got shoot and she begain to use her cards and shoot both biska and there master can in and seen the whole fight go down which we pretty funny but after a while he remembered the gifes that miss lucy had left for her two friends and called all three of them into his office Erza,Gray,and of them where a little nervous about why they where called to his office but did not say anything and just went when they all made it inside they closed the of coruse was shot with a whole lot of lucys sent and almost fainted but he caught himself and looked up at his gramps pissed and said "Lucy,lucy was hear?" Natsu asked or more like pleaded to hear the that one answer (?) he wanted and luck was on his side because there gramps looked at them with a sad smile and said "yes she said she would be back soon and to give this stuff to erza and gray." There master gave gray and erza there gifes and they looked so scaried erza thought 'how could she have gotten this only sord magas could make something like this that is why i was working so hard so i could get one she is not a sord maga how did she get this sord and why did she give ti to me?' Gray on the other hand was blushing madely at what he had gotten he thought 'there is no way she new my feelings to juvia i never told anyone about it and only ice or water magas could make something like this how did she get it does she think i would reallt give this to juvia that is baseically (?) asking she to marry me i am not ready for that im going to kill her with she gets back.' Natsu was a little sad that lucy had forgotten about him but she could not blame her after all the stuff he did to her he thought she hated him for sadly he hoped she would still be his friend and thow he did not know it she would forever and always be his friend little did he know they both wanted to be a little more than just friends if you know what i mean. *wink*

Kitty:Hello! i think this is pretty long i tried to make it longer so i could get more re-view haha please R&R no one has for a while and i might make a rule where people have to re-view for me to make a new chapter and i dont wanna do that because there are people out there who just like to read but hope you liked this chapter R&R!


End file.
